


열꽃

by Luminarist



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminarist/pseuds/Luminarist
Summary: 여름은 뜨거웠고





	열꽃

1.

기숙사의 온도 조절 시스템은 중앙 제어 방식이다. 말인즉슨 그 대단한 중앙이 잠깐 돌아버린다면, 이 홀에 사는 수백 명의 생도들 전부가 오븐 안의 프레즐처럼 천천히 사이좋게 익어간다는 이야기였다.

2\. 

샌프란시스코의 여름은 정말이지 드높고 청명하고 환하고 빌어먹게 뜨거웠다. 책상 앞에 앉아만 있어도 맥주가 걸린 기숙사 대항 농구 경기를 막 뛰고 온 것처럼ㅡ망할 패러것 놈들!ㅡ몸이 끈적해졌다. 맥코이는 그 비유를 몸소 체험하는 중이었다. 다음 주 월요일에 시험을 앞둔 생도로서 의무감에 <상급 벌칸 생리학>을 펼쳐놓기는 했지만 읽히기는커녕 종잇장이 모서리부터 타들어가는 환각만 눈앞에 어른거렸다. 조지아의 따사로운 햇볕 아래에 백지를 깔고 돋보기를 이리저리 움직이던 어린 시절이 떠올랐다. 떠다니는 빛을 그러모아 한 곳에 떨어뜨리면 으레 불꽃이 인다.

그의 어린 룸메이트가 나오지 않는 에어컨에 대고 56번째로 욕설을 뱉은 다음 침대에 쓰러졌다. 벽람색 눈이 반쯤 풀린 채 위쪽 어딘가를 바라보았고, 두 뺨은 한껏 달아올라 연분홍빛과 장밋빛의 중간 색조를 띠었다. 맥코이는 어떤 생각을 하게 만드는 그 얼굴 대신 문간에 굴러다니는 생도복 상의에 시선을 고정시켰다. 기숙사에 들어서자마자 방 안의 온도가 바깥보다 하등 나을 것이 없음을 깨달은 커크가 짜증스럽게 내던진 탓에 형편없이 구겨진 꼴이었다. 평소라면 제대로 정리하라며 잔소리를 했겠지만 지금은 본인도 죽을 노릇이었으니, 맥코이는 침묵했다.

둘 다 찬물로 샤워를 하고 나왔음에도ㅡ물론 각각ㅡ딱히 상쾌하다고는 할 수 없는 기분이었다. 얼음물. 아이스 패치. 냉동실에 넣어두었던 수건. 이제 더 시도할 방법도 없다. 맨바닥에 활개를 펴고 억지로 잠이라도 자거나 막연히 앉아서 기숙사 시설 정비 담당자가 조금이라도 더 성실해지기를 기다리는 수밖에는. 얼마간 조용하기에 고개를 돌렸다가 커크가 두 팔을 올리고 검은 이너셔츠마저 벗는 것을 목격한 맥코이는, 룸메이트가 자신에 대한 마지막 예의로 바지를 입어주어서 그나마 다행이라고 생각했다.

창문 아래로 건너다보이는 교정은 지나치게 한산했다. 온갖 행성의 생명체들이 모이는 스타플릿 아카데미에서도 이 기온에 쾌적히 돌아다닐 수 있는 종족은 기껏해야 벌칸 정도였다. 괜히 나다니다 의무실로 호송되고 싶은 게 아니라면 실내에 있는 편이 그나마 나았다.

최악과 차악 간의 선택은 후자를 택하더라도 늘 불만족스러운 법이다. 카페나 다른 편의시설을 찾을 수도 있겠지만 저 뜨거운 공원길을 가로질러 어딘가로 간다는 것 자체가 귀찮았다. 물론 어제 저녁부터 뭐도 안 걸린다는 여름 감기의 경계선에 서 있는 꼬맹이의 기관지가 인공적인 냉기ㅡ적어도 망할 카페처럼 적정 온도 밑으로 까마득히 떨어지는 곳은ㅡ에 약하다는 사실은 맥코이가 귀찮다는 핑계를 내세우는 까닭이 아니다. _결단코_ 아니다.

“더워어.”

사각거리는 시트 위를 구르면서 커크가 칭얼거렸다. 어차피 공부가 되던 것도 아니라 그 행동이 성가시지는 않았지만, 맥코이는 자신의 안에 들끓는 또 다른 성가심을 몰아내기 위해 넌지시 일렀다.

“좀 가만히 있어, 짐.”

“그러면 덜 더워?”

“아마도.”

“거짓말.”

“싫으면 아예 운동이라도 하고 오든가. 이열치열인지 그것도 꽤 괜찮다더라.”

“그러게 저기 카페나 가자니까.”

“너 목 부었잖아. 그런 데는 보통 18도 밑이야. 에어컨이 기관지에 얼마나….”

“아, 몰라.”

셔츠를 대강 말아 침대 밑으로 집어넣은 커크는 뒤척이며 일어나더니 구석의 소형 냉장고로 향했다. 등 뒤에서 무언가 달그락거리는 동안 맥코이는 줄곧 의학서를 ‘쳐다보았다’. 아무리 바지를 입었다지만 상체를 헐벗고 움직이는 커크를 볼 자신이 없어서였다. 언젠가 샤워할 때 수건을 가져다준 적이 있었으므로, 커크의 가슴이 뺨처럼 분홍빛임을 안다. 냉장고를 닫고 커크가 그를 불렀다. “본즈!” 맥코이는 반사적으로 몸을 돌려 날아오는 맥주 캔을 잡았다. 망할 꼬맹이. 보이지 않을 수가 없는 각도였다.

커크가 손에 무얼 들고 있는지는 그 뒤에야 보였다. 알러지 목록에는 없으나 성분상 몸에 해롭기만 할 게 분명해 마시려고 들 때마다 맥코이가 화를 내는 종류의 음료수였다. 차라리 맥주를 마시지. 등받이에 한 팔을 걸친 자세로 캔을 따면서 맥코이는 심문했다.

“그건 언제 숨겨놓은 건데?”

“작년쯤?”

꼬맹이가 얄미운 투로 어깨를 들었다 내려놓고는 병을 열었다. 그 자리에서 한 모금을 홀짝이는 표정이 굉장히 즐거워 보였다. 맥코이를 놀리려는 심산이거나, 그가 굳이 이쪽으로 걸어와서 병을 빼앗으려 들지는 않으리라는 것을 짐작한 모양이었다. 이유를 알아서 저러는지는 모르겠으나 후자라면 정답이다. 반쯤 피가 몰린 아랫도리를 제어하기에도 고된 마당에 일어나기까지 할 여유는 없었다.

맥코이는 부자연스럽게 도로 돌아앉아 <상급 벌칸 생리학>을 마주했다. 아무리 악명 높은 의학부 교과서라지만 같은 쪽을 40분째 읽는 것은 아무래도 이상해 보이겠다 싶어 한 장을 넘겼다. 그 내용이 이해되었는지는 상관없었다. 남의 속도 모르고 태연히 걸어와 침대에 드러누운 이 망할 꼬맹이가 그의 죄 많은 머릿속에 든 생각을 모르기만 하면 되었다. 이제 종이와 잉크의 혼합물로밖에 보이지 않는 의학서를 멀거니 노려보면서 맥코이는 열을 식히기 위해 캔을 입으로 가져갔다. 귀끝이 달아오르는 것은 아마 방이 더워서일 테다. 차가운 캔이 놓였던 자리에 둥근 원형의 물자국이 남았다. 맥코이는 젖은 손을 털었다.

“아!”

물방울이 얼굴에 조금 튀었는지 웅덩이를 밟은 고양이처럼 커크가 소리질렀다. 손을 모아쥐고 눈을 닦는 모양새가 꼭 그랬다. 자기 침대도 아닌 곳에 태연하게 누워서 데굴거리는 꼬맹이는 마치 가시를 내린 고슴도치 같아서, 집중해야 할 다른 문제가 있었음에도 불구하고 맥코이는 웃어버렸다.

“그러게 누가 거기 누우래.”

“뭐 내가 못할 짓이라도 한 것처럼.” 커크가 천장을 보고 팔을 활짝 열어 누웠다. 비키지 않겠다는 의미였겠지만, 글쎄, 그 정면의 무언가를 외면하려고 필사적으로 노력하던 사람에게는 묵직한 타격이었다. 세상에 어쩌면 저렇게 선명한 분홍빛일 수가 있는지.

“옷 입고 네 침대나 가.” 맥코이는 그렇게 말하면서 시선을 의학서에 돌려놓는 것을 잊었다. 

“둘 다 싫어.” 그의 눈 앞에서 어린 남자가 비장한 일이라도 벌이는 것처럼 미간을 찌푸리더니 바지를 깔끔하게 벗어던졌다. 맹세컨대 _그것_ 또한 보고 싶지 않았다, 빌어먹을.

커크는 고개를 들고 음료수 병을 수직으로 기울여 단숨에 마셨다. 한 팔은 그렇게 올리고 다른 팔은 맥코이의 베개에 괸 채 다리를 쭉 뻗은 자세가 사거리 한중간의 전광판에나 걸려 있으면 알맞을 화보 같았다. 상품보다 모델에 자연스럽게 눈이 가는, 목적의식을 잃은 대신 다른 것을 얻는 류의 무언가. 맥코이는 이제 차라리 어린 남자의 가슴에 시선을 두는 편을 택하고 있었다. 하반신에서는, 꼬맹이의 속옷이 밝은 회색이라는 객관적인 사실로 충분했다.

조용한 방 안에서 맥코이는 경쾌하게 오르내리는 흰 목울대의 굴곡과 부드럽게 삼키는 소리에 모든 감각을 모았다. 땀을 흘린 살갗이 물비늘처럼 반짝였다. 그 짧은 찰나가 이상하리만치 녹진했다.

두 사람은 처음 만나고 1분도 되지 않아 플라스크를 공유한 적이 있다. ‘개털’ 형편에 무려 발렌타인 위스키를 넣어두었더랬다. 도무지 신뢰가 안 가는 셔틀의 엔진처럼 요동치는 머릿속에 한두 방울을 흘려준 다음 어디서 기인했는지 모를 선심으로 옆자리의 꼬맹이에게 한 모금을 권했더니 앳된 목소리가 자기 소개를 하던 기억이 난다. 어디서 맞았는지 꼬리 쪽이 살짝 찢어진 담홍색 입술로 낡은 플라스크를 물던 꼬맹이. 심지어 플라스크가 완전히 빌 때까지 그걸 몇 번은 더 반복했던 것 같다.

그러나 이럴 때 돌이켜서 묘한 기억이지, 자신이 입을 댄 물건에 커크가 입을 대고 거기다 다시 자신이 입을 댄다는 것에 대해 그 순간에는 아무 생각이 없었다. 사실 초면의 동승객에게 그런 음심을 품는 쪽이 23세기의 교양인 탈락이다! 다만 문제는 맥코이의 안에서 커크의 위치가 이미 초면의 동승객을 아득하게 초월한ㅡ아니, 그래서 홀가분히 음심을 품겠다는 소리가 아니다ㅡ어딘가라는 점이다. 저 병을 그 플라스크처럼. _저 꼬맹이가 입을 댄 것에, 그가._

어렵지 않은 일이야. 무의식중에 입술을 단단히 문 채 맥코이는 생각했다. 친구 사이에 으레 건네는 말이다. 커크가 이런 부분에서 그에게 방어적으로 나오거나 이유를 물어볼 성격도 아닐진대 그냥 여기 이렇게 앉은 이 자세 그대로, 심드렁하고 태연하게, 나도 한 모금 달라고 하면 곧바로 성취할 수 있는 것을. 그런데 그 거지꼴을 하고서도 아무렇지 않았던 행동이 왜 지금은 이다지도 복잡하게 느껴지는지.

커크는 결국 병을 비웠다.

“그나저나 진짜 덥다.”

저쪽의 쓰레기통을 겨냥해 빈 병을 던지며 커크가 미간을 찌푸렸다. 집중하듯이 둥글게 모인 입술은 빨갛고 반들거리는 합성 색소가 든 음료수에 잔뜩 젖었다. 맥코이는 무의식중에 혀로 입술을 적셨다. 이건 좋지 않았다. 젠장할, 다른 생각을 하자. 다른 생각을. 지금 이것들을 무사히 넘긴 뒤의 어느 평온한 저녁에 이 빌어먹을 여름날을 어떻게 저주할지라도 고뇌해 보자…. 

완벽한 포물선을 그린 병이 쓰레기통에 풀썩 안착하자 그 입술을 살짝 벌린 채로 어린 남자가 그를 올려다보았다. 새빨간 입술과 새파란 홍채 사이의 간격이 맥코이의 폐부에 오한 같은 느낌을 만들었고 이내 따뜻한 여운이 혈관을 타고 흘렀다. 커크가 입꼬리를 당겨 웃는 순간 하복부에 커다란 충혈감이 왔다. 꼬맹이의 한 손이 앞으로 나오더니 지극히 단순하고 지극히 모호한 동작으로 맥코이의 관자놀이에 맺힌 땀을 닦아냈다. 시야가 언뜻 아득해졌다.

아무래도 더위를 먹은 게 틀림없었다.

3.

맥코이는 우선 커크를 눕혔다. 어린 남자가 달려들다시피 입술을 부딪쳐 왔으므로. 기실 커크를 눕혔다기보다는 목덜미에 뜨거운 팔이 휘감긴 채 꼬맹이와 뒤엉켜 침대 위로 꼴사납게 쓰러졌다는 표현이 맞았다. 성인 남성 두 명분의 무게에 짓눌린 침대가 살짝 휘청였다. 제복 바지에 싸인 단단한 허벅지가 자연스럽게 흰 다리 사이로 들어가 얽혔다.

간격 없이 접촉한 하반신을 신중하게 움직이며 맥코이는 단호히 키스했다. 아무튼 그는 어른이었다. 맥코이의 혀가 명확한 의도를 담고 움직이자 커크는 꾸밈없이 애타는 신음소리를 냈다. 무아지경으로 콧날이 부딪치고 뜨거운 점막이 움찔거렸다. 예상했던 그 시럽 맛이 났다. 세 겹의 천을 사이에 두고 발기한 성기가 세차게 마찰되어 더 이상 커질 수 없을 만큼 부풀었다. 양쪽 다 마찬가지였다.

언제인지도 모르게 맥코이는 옷을 벗었다. 계피빛 살갗 아래의 쇄골이 빛을 받아 반들거리는 것을 보고 커크는 새파란 눈을 깜박거렸다. 그는 완전히 나체였고 어린 남자는 아직 속옷을 입고 있었다. 커크를 안아들더니 침대 헤드에 반쯤 기대앉힌 맥코이가 한 손을 분홍빛 유두에 얹은 채 다시 키스를 시작했다. 혀가 움직이는 동안 어렴풋이 거친 감촉의 손가락이 유두를 굴렸다. 그 동작은 어째서인지 오랫동안 별렀던 것처럼 집요했다. 커크는 마찰을 얻기 위해 골반을 들썩거렸다. 여전히 얽혀 있는 다리에 맥코이의 흥분이 느껴졌다. 성기의 끝을 감싼 부분이 조금씩 젖어 갔다.

다른 쪽 유두마저 세운 뒤 맥코이는 어린 남자의 무릎을 잡고 벌렸다. 속옷의 상태를 확인한 의사의 입꼬리가 색정적으로 치켜올라갔다. 커크는 한쪽 뺨을 베개에 문지르며 투덜거리듯 신음했다. 햇빛을 받을 일이 없어 새하얀 허벅지에 입술을 대자 곧장 반응이 왔다. 맥코이는 핏줄이 불거진 손등으로 묵직한 성기를 꾹 눌렀다. 어린 남자가 다시 자지러졌고, 그는 손끝과 손등으로 번갈아 자극을 주다 기어이 커크가 그 안에서 사정했을 때 손을 멈췄다. 멈춘 손은 거둬지는가 싶더니 커크의 장골을 쓸어내리고 진회색이 된 속옷을 깔끔하게 벗겨냈다.

맥코이는 커크를 무릎으로 앉히고 뒤에서 안았다. 둘 다 이 상황을 예상했을 리가 없으니 삽입ㅡ준비가 아주 많이 필요한 행위ㅡ은 아니었지만, 충분히 그에 준하는 자세였다. 이 편이 더 자극적인 것 같기도 했다. 커크는 맥코이의 지시대로 허벅지를 모았다. 분홍빛 선단에서 프리컴이 흘렀다. 곧 들어온 성기는 생각보다 훨씬 거대했고, 색을 표현하자면, 검붉었다. 커크의 엉덩이에 고환이 닿을 만큼 맥코이가 허리를 밀자 그의 귀두 위에 어린 남자의 성기가 얹힌 꼴이 되었다.

의사의 정교한 손놀림이 어린 남자를 끈질기게 괴롭혔다. 엉덩이 골 사이에 맥코이의 발기한 성기가 참을 수 없을 만큼 분명하게 느껴졌다. 길고 단단한 손 안에서 커크는 헐떡거리고, 몸부림치고, 신음하고, 울부짖다가 맥코이가 귀두 아래쪽의 틈을 부드럽고 강하게 눌렀을 때 왈칵 사정했다. 맥코이도 따라 사정했지만 커크는 허벅지 사이에 자리잡은 것의 크기가 줄어들거나 열이 식었다는 생각이 들지 않았다. 두 사람은 긴 여운을 즐기면서, 흥분에 부푼 입술로 상대방의 목덜미 뒤쪽의 연한 살갗을 번갈아 깨물었다.

4.

“이러고 밖에 나가면 다들 뭐냐고 물어보겠네.”

“글쎄, 열꽃이라고 하자.”

**Author's Note:**

> 너무 대충 써서 민망할 지경입니다.


End file.
